


About corks and dreams

by hollymollyjolly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, S3, Sad Ending, Top Will Graham, sad but not that sad, sex with feelings, somewhere in S3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollymollyjolly/pseuds/hollymollyjolly
Summary: Will can not sleep so he visits Hannibal.





	About corks and dreams

One bottle of red wine, two glasses and crackling fire in the fireplace inside. Strong wind and roaring sea outside. Will sits in the armchair beside the fireplace, watching Hannibal who opens the bottle and lifts the cork plug to his nose. He closes his eyes and inhales the wine’s smell deeply. He seems very pleased when he opens his eyes.  
\- Did you know that in one cubic feet of cork there are more than forty million plant cages and an oak tree can be harvested once in every decade?  
Hannibal knows everything about everything. And Will is impressed by Hannibal's endless knowledge.  
\- I did not know - Will says thoughtfully and shakes his head.  
The doctor puts the plug on a small silver plate and pours the garnet-colored wine into the glasses. While Will is watching him he is thinking about why he is here now. Yesterday, he did not even know Hannibal had a summer house at the sea.  
\- Here you are, Will! I hope it meets with your taste. I think it's an excellent vintage.  
Will reaches for the glass and his shaking fingers touch Hannibal's fingers as he takes it from Hannibal's hand.  
\- Thank you! - he says, waiting for the doctor to sit down in the opposite armchair.  
\- To your health, Will! - Hannibal clinks his glass to Will's.  
\- Cheers, Dr. Lecter!  
Will lifts the glass to his lips to sip into the wine. But he changes his mind, he immediately drinks the half of the wine without tasting it.  
\- I see you needed alcohol...  
Of course, Will's anxiety could not escape Hannibal's attention and Will is perfectly aware of it.  
\- To what do I owe your visit, Will? - he asks, and Will looks surprised at Hannibal, because he does not really know the answer to this question. - Not that I'm not happy you are here... - Hannibal adds unemotionally and hopes the wine will slowly calm Will's nerves.  
\- I just could not fall asleep - Will answers. - I wanted to clear my mind. I sat in the car and drove without any purpose. And somehow I found myself here. I can go home if I bother you. I know it's late.  
\- I've told you you never bother me. Did you eat anything today, Will? I already had dinner, but there's some left in the fridge.  
\- I'm not hungry. But thank you.  
\- You should eat something. Eating always calms me.  
\- I'm not hungry really, Dr. Lecter.  
\- Then we'll have some more wine - Hannibal suggests, and stands up from the armchair to bring the bottle.  
Hannibal steps at Will, who raises his glass so Hannibal can refill it, however in vain he tries to gather all his strength to make obey his muscles, they do not work as he wants them to work.  
\- What's the problem, Will? - Hannibal asks as he sits back to the armchair. - You know you can tell me everything ...  
\- We both know that you've never been my real psychiatrist, so let's leave this psycho-shit, please! - Will grunts angrily, but then he continues. - My nightmares returned.  
\- I see - Hannibal answers, and puts his glass on the table, maybe it's better if he stays completely sober.  
\- What are these dreams, Will? Are the old ones back or are they something new?  
Will drinks more wine and have no idea how to tell about those dreams, especially doesn’t know how tell about them to Hannibal. If there was someone else in his dream, a woman, or just another man, it would be much easier to talk about it.  
\- New dreams, but every night is the same, in the end of my dream I wake up and I can not go back to sleep. I haven't been slept well in the last few weeks. I do not understand what this is all about...  
\- So that's why you look so... - he looks for the right word. - So worn-out. Tell me about your dreams, it maybe helps... - he asks him gently and moves closer to Will with his armchair.  
Will takes a deep breath then lets it out.  
\- I have sex with someone and then I kill that person - he gabbles as quickly as he can.  
He can not withstood Hannibal's gaze, so he rather flee back to his glass again. He feels as his pulse starts to beat faster while he is recalling the images of his dream. He knows that the following questions can only be answered honestly, because Hannibal is a living lie detector.  
\- How do you kill that person?  
\- I cut… - he hasitates.  
He must confess that the person in his dream is not a woman.  
\- I cut his throat and watch as his blood paints the bed red.  
\- Does it turn you on?  
\- No. I kill him after our intercourse.  
Will stares at his empty glass. He feels light-headed from the alcohol. His nerves has started to slow down.  
\- Are you the passive or the active participiant of the intercourse?  
Will doesn’t know why this infirmation is important, but he answers instead of asking back.  
\- Active - he says quietly still avoiding Hannibal's gaze. - I have never made love to a man - he confesses, as if he should be ashamed in front of Hannibal. - But in my dreams, it feels as if I would have done it before...  
\- Do you know that man?  
\- Yes, I know him - Will responds, and he feels his cheeks are burning like fire.  
And Hannibal knows him too well.  
\- I see, Will. I think I understand it perfectly... - he says leisurely and smiles slowly.  
Then he reaches for his glass and drinks the wine, then puts the empty glass back on the table. He doesn't have to remain sane no longer.  
\- But I do not understand it, Dr. Lecter... - Will looks at the doctor. - Would you explain to me? - he asks almost desperately.  
It's scary that he doesn't know what's in the good Dr Lecter's mind right now.

Hannibal leans toward Will and reaches for his glass. Will writhes from the touch as Hannibal takes the glass out of his hand.  
\- Do not be afraid, Will! I do not want to hurt you... - Hannibal says softly and without taking his eyes off of Will, he puts the glass on the table. - I am the man in your dreams whose neck you cut, aren't I? - he asks and places his palm on Will's hand resting on the armrest.  
Will's all muscles are tense under the doctor's touch.  
\- I am the man whom you fuck in your dreams, aren't I? - Hannibal goes on and does not even notice that he is holding his breath back while he is waiting for Will's response.  
But Will can not answer. Hannibal knows him too well, and he knows Will has forgiven him, but he has to realize time by time that Hannibal has completely change his life and this is not the life that he wants to live.  
\- Do you want to fuck me, Will, or do you want to kill me? - Hannibal asks and with his thumb caresses along the back of Will's hand, sliding his other fingers under his wrist.  
Will closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before looking at Hannibal again. He must see that brown eyes already know the answer. Hannibal's voice is quiet and emotional as he starts to explain.  
\- If you wanted to kill me, Will, your pulse would slow down. The idea would be comforting that if you destroyed me you may be able to get your old, boring life back. But your pulse does not slow down, Will. You do not want to get your old and boring life back. Am I right, Will?  
Will re-closes his eyes and looks forward to answer Hannibal's last question.

But Hannibal does not ask anything.

\- You want to fuck me - he says, and does not expect Will to answer.

Instead, he leans on Will's lips and gently kisses him, fearing what will be if he realizes what exactly he is doing. If Will pushes him away then probably too much people will die. But Hannibal has nothing to fear because Will's mouth is surprisingly lenient. Hannibal raises his hand to Will's jaw, lays his fingers on his stubbled face to hold his head and he gingerly slides his tongue into his mouth. As Will's wine tasted tongue greedily welcomes him, Hannibal quietly moans and lets his suppressed desires slowly find their way out of his soul.

Hannibal's lips leave Will's mouth to cover his neck with tiny wet kisses. Will is aware that Hannibal could end his life with one single bite, it would not be hard to rip his larynx out or tear the carotid artery out of under his soft skin, making him bleed to death less than in four minutes, but the alcohol in his blood and Hannibal's astonishing tenderness silent the alarm bells in his mind.

Hannibal's mouth kisses Will's neck softly at his shirt’s line, and he slides his hand from Will's face to the back of his head, where he grabs his hair and pulls Will's head back so he can kiss into the attractive hole over his collarbone. With his other hand he caresses his body from his chin through his chest and stomach to Will's lap. Will sighs softly as Hannibal palms his erection, and finally he dares to touch Hannibal. He hides his fingers into Hannibal's hair on his nape and pulls him closer so tightly as if he would never let him go.  
\- Is there a bedroom in this house? - he asks in a leaking voice and opens his eyes.  
\- You want me to show around the house, Will? - the doctor looks at Will and smiles.  
His smile is waggish and very honest. And Will realizes that this may be the life he wanted to live.  
\- No. I want you to take me to your bedroom... - he says and lets Hannibal lead him by the hand to the upstairs bedroom.

***

There is no light on in the room, only the moon shines through the window. The wind has stopped, only the sea is roaring still from afar.

Hannibal stares at Will expectantly, as if he is waiting for some kind of permission or approval from him. Will he closes his eyes and inhales Hannibal's beloved scent deeply.  
\- Hannibal ... - he sighs longingly and opens his eyes.  
And Hannibal knows this is the approval he's been waiting for and moves to undress Will. He takes Will's clothes off with slow and mechanic-like movements as if Will were a porcelain doll and he fears that one careless touch and he breaks into million tiny pieces between his hands so his hope for hapiness disappears forever.  
Hannibal unbuttons all the tiny buttons of Will's shirt, then he reaches for his wrist to unbutton the cuffs and with a gentle caress he slips the shirt down of Will' shoulders. Then he descends on knees in front of Will, who watches him wide-eyed and breathlessly. Hannibal frees him from his shoes and socks. From this strange intimacy Will's stomach quivers as if a thousands of butterflies started to fluttering at the same time in there. Finally, Hannibal releases the belt on his pants and unbuttons it then pulls them down together with his underpants. He needs all of his will to restrain himself not to fall on Will's beautiful groin immediately, which is like a dark sanctuary on the white skin covered body. A sacrificial altar which requires blood.

But Hannibal does not want to rush anything. Will is his gift, the most precious and finest meat on his table. He wants to taste and savour every bite of him and he wants Will to never forget this night, whatever happens tomorrow when the sun comes up again.

Hannibal stands up and he can't help but stares at Will, slowly moves his gaze from his head to his toe and back. Will shivers from the hungry gaze and draws in a sharp breath, hoping that the oxygen might help to keep his sanity even for a few more minutes. The strong and visible pulse of his carotid arteries encourages Hannibal to finally consume the main course of his life.  
\- I'm yours, my Will. Do whatever you like to me...

Will just stares at Hannibal. He doesn't know what to say or what to do. Then Hannibal begins to strip. He quickly takes off his clothes, they land on the carpet one after one and when he is finally naked Will already knows what to do. He steps to him and begins to kiss him. Hannibal moans on rough voice and opens his mouth for Will's soft and sweet tounge. He lifts his hands on Will's waists to pull him close. Will groans aloud and deepens the kiss as their hardness press together. Hannibal's tounge slips in and out between Will's lips, he licks and bites and tastes him and he feels he can't get enough from this sweetness. He wants more.  
He tears himself out of the kiss and tries to catch his breath.  
\- I want to taste you, Will... - he pants as he looks into Will's eyes shining with frustration. He keeps holding Will's waists and goes down on his knees again.  
\- Hannibal... - Will sighs as Hannibal opens his mouth.  
Hannibal sticks out his tounge and runs it along Will's perfect manhood.  
\- Fuck, Hannibal... - he cries out as Hannibal's hot lips close around at the base of his erection.  
Hannibal slowly lets him out of his mouth and looks up at Will wide-eyed. He feels his blood begins to boil in his veins. He says nothing, just re-opens his mouth.  
\- Fuck... - Will moans again and closes his eyes.  
He raises his hand upon Hannibal's head and grips his hair between his fingers. Hannibal mouth is so warm and fine, his tounge is so talented, he's never experienced anything like this. His thoughts have already escaped from his mind when he feels his pleasure begins to whril somewhere in the deepth of his belly. But he doesn't want to come yet.  
\- Hannibal... - he tries to speak, but he doesn't find his voice. - Hannibal... Please - he begs, but the man really wants to taste him. - Hannibal... - he moans again, this time very loudly and his whole body shivers as he comes deep into Hannibal's mouth. Will's release floods Hannibal's tounge. It's sweet and bitter and salty, so fine, the most delicious thing he has ever tasted. He savours every drop that Will gives him and already knows it's not enough. He wants more...

***

Hannibal's bed is king sized. The bedclothes and the sheet are made from the finest silk. They're soft and cool as they touches Will bare skin. Hannibal stands in front of him. His clothes are on the floor around him. His manhood is erected and it's tip is already glistening with precome. Will feels his penis begins to harden again.  
\- Hannibal... - he sighs and he holds out his hand longingly toward him.  
Hannibal grabs it and lets Will pull him onto the bed, over himself. Will's mouth is so hot and wet as he starts to kiss him. His skin is warm and soft and smells like cheep soap and he can feel that awful aftersave on it too, but God help, he loves this scent so much.  
\- Will... My Will… - he moans as he covers his shoulders and chest with tiny, wet kisses. - I want you to fuck me… - he murmurs to his skin. - I want you to be inside me. I want you make me whole... Will... Please... - he is begging and with unexpected agressiveness he pushes his two fingers into Will's mouth.  
Will groans and without hesitation begins to suck Hannibal's long, elegant fingers greedily as they would be his cock. But the man just wanted to collect some saliva and leaves Will’s mouth alone right away. He reaches with his hand between his arsecheeks and starts to stretch himself with quick and hasty movements. He is impatient. He needs to feel Will. Now. He groans and moans and stares at Will who just realizes what Hannibal is doing. His eyes go wide and his erection twiches in anticipation.  
\- Hannibal... - he whispers and pulls him closer to kiss him roughly.  
\- Do it, Will... I cannot wait... - he pants. - There is a bottle of lube in the drawer. We’ll need that.  
Will turns to the nightstand's drawer and finds the bottle of lube. As he sits up he feels unreal jealousy in the deep of his soul as he imagines Hannibal with others. Men and women.  
-You are not the first man in my bed, Will... - Hannibals says as if he could read his mind. - But you are the first in my heart... - he adds while he moves a little closer to him, and without any hesitation he confesses. - I love you...  
Will looks at him, straight into his eyes. They are black with pure desire and Will knows he doesn't lie to him. Hannibal really loves him.

***

Hannibal lies on his back and Will positions himself between his thighs and pours some lube into his palm. He covers his erection with the limpid gel and tries to remember his dream. He is not sure what he is doing exactly. He has never been with a man. Hannibal’s voice drags him out of his thoughts.  
\- Don’t tell me you never asked Molly to let you fuck her pretty ass…  
\- I don’t… She… I… - he stutters because he doesn’t know what to answer.  
They never did anal sex, Molly never asked and he didn’t want to force her, but he always loved to fuck her from behind. He closed his eyes and imagined Hannibal there.  
\- Just fuck me, Will… - he urges him. - Not that difficult…  
\- I don’t want to hurt you… - Will looks puzzled.  
\- You cannot hurt me even if you want to… - he answers him with a sad smile and opens his thighs wilder. - Do you want me on four?  
\- No. Stay. Just stay. I wanna see your face… - he says and slowly leans over Hannibal.  
He holds himself on his arms next to Hannibal’s shoulders and lets the man pull him closer. He looks into the brown eyes and pushes the tip of his erection between Hannibal’s arsecheeks.  
\- Please… - Hannibal says for a last time, caressing Will’s lips with his own lips, and in the next moment with one, percise movement Will penetrates into him.  
\- Ohhhh, Will… - Hannibal moans as he tries to tolerate his feeling.  
The sharp pain in his body. And the sharp delight in his soul. He closes his eyes to stop the tears, but the teardrops find their way and seep from under his eyelids.  
\- Ssshhh… - Will sooths him and kiss the trace of the teardrops on his cheek. - Do you want me to stop? - he asks him gently.  
\- Never… - he whispers and looks into Will’s starry eyes. - Never… - he sighs again and moves his hips toward Will.  
Will slowly draws out and pushes back into the tight hotness. Over and over. As he feels that Hannibal starts to relax under him and his painful moans turns into sensual groans his thrusts become harder and quicker.  
\- You are so beautiful, Hannibal… - he whispers in a muffled voice. - Much more beautiful than in my dreams… I wish you could see yourself with my eyes… - he murmurs and doesn’t know that the man under him thinks the very same.  
\- Will… - he whines as Will closes his fingers around his throbbing erection, but Will mutes him with a wet kiss.  
He nearly moves his hand when Hannibal moans into his mouth and every muscles tense up in his body.  
\- You can not come, Hannibal… Not yet ... - he warns Hannibal, but what the man feels is too much for him.  
His orgasm is coming too fast, he can not control himself anymore, the pleasure hits him like a subway train, he is already over the edge, he falls, the depth is dark and infinite, but he knows he is not alone any longer. He cries out Will’s name as the pleasure completely overwhelms his body and his semen bursts out of his body painting thick streaks on his belly and chest. Will stares at Hannibal’s beautiful agony and with a low, husky groan, he jumps after Hannibal into the unknown darkness and comes deep into the man’s body.

***

Will's skin is still damp and cool with sweat as he lies on Hannibal's chest. Everything is so confusing, all tangled. He should hate him, but he loves him, he should disrelish him, but he wants to be in his arms, he should be disgusted, but he wants more. He likes so much how Hannibal caresses his hair. He does not ask what will be tomorrow or after, he just lets him fall asleep next to him and dream without dreams...

***

Outside the walls of the mental hospital the dawn just paints the bottom of the sky blood-red when Hannibal wakes up on his comfortless pallett. He opens his eyes before his first thought could come to life. The last image of his dream seems so real, he can see it even with his eyes opened staring at the glass wall of his cell. Will’s face is stubbled, his long eyelashes shade dark lines under his eyes, his lips are pale and chapped, his hair is messy, but his wrinkles are gone as he has been sleeping for eight hours now and his demons did not bother him tonight.

Hannibal stretches out his hand to stroke back a lock of hair from Will's forehead, but his hand touches only emptiness.

He closes his eyes and helplessly lets that a lonely teardrop run down on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And please don't hate me for the ending... 
> 
> (Kudos and comments are always welcomed since I always fight with my own non-existing self-confidence in writing.)


End file.
